


Please Don't Leave Me Infinetly and Utterly Alone

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Ben is a cute boyfriend, Benji - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Singing, falling skies - Freeform, he doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heaved out a sigh as I looked at his still body on the table. The only sign of life was the subtle raise and fall of his chest. "Do you remember when we lost you? You always kept getting lost, couldn't tell north from south. So Weaver gave you that compass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me Infinetly and Utterly Alone

I heaved out a sigh as I looked at his still body on the table. The only sign of life was the subtle raise and fall of his chest. "Do you remember when we lost you? You always kept getting lost, couldn't tell north from south. So Weaver gave you that compass. It took two days for us to find you and I was worried sick. All I would do is pace outside my tent and go on search parties to find you. 

Do you remember when we found you? I was so overcome with relief all I could do was stand there and look at you trying to figure out if your were real or not. I didn't snap out of it until you walked by me and brushed your shoulder against mine. Gosh it was such a relief to know that you were safe I couldn't process much else other than 'he's here, he's alive.' I don't know what I would have done without you Jimmy." I reached down to brush a piece of his hair off his forehead and continued. 

"Do you remember when you couldn't sleep so we went outside and laid down to look at the stars? We talked for hours just looking at the sky, you told me of your deepest desires and I told you of my greatest fears. Not wanting the monster to consume me. 

Do you remember how you laid your head in my lap? That you finally fell asleep when I started singing that song Lullaby you love so much. It's kind of funny how this tough boy, who hardly lets emotion show, was put to sleep by a simple song." Anne walked by us on the bus to tend to other patients and offered a kind smile in passing.

"You're the only one who understands me. Jimmy without you I go back to being the freaky alien boy. I need you and I can't live without. So if you're going, then you're just going to have to take me with you then." I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I love you please wake up." With that I placed a soft kiss to his cheek and turned to leave the bus. I was almost out of the door when a rough voice stopped me.

"B-Ben?"

I turned around in shock to see Jimmy struggling to sit up, I rushed back over to him and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from sitting up. "Hey no don't sit up. Let me get Anne. I'll be right back." I pulled away from Jimmy and ran outside in search of Anne. I found her talking to Lourdes a few feet away. "Anne! Jimmy's awake." I heard footsteps thumping across the ground behind me as I made my way back into the bus. Anne made her appearance shortly after, going over to Jimmy and testing him vitals. 

"Well it would seem as if Jimmy will make a full recovery." Anne told me and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Walking back over to Jimmy I sat down and took his hand. 

"You scared me you know that? I was so worried you wouldn't wake up and I would be infinitely and utterly alone."

"I know. I heard you talking to me. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't." He said, giving me a tired pained smile.

"I know, I'm so sorry I did this to you. That I put you in the situation where you could get hurt. Please forgive me."

"Ben, you did not do this to me. I chose to go with you now stop blaming yourself. Please don't do this to yourself because you did not cause this. Now will you please sing to me? I'm really tired."

"Of course."

"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close." His eyes started to droop.

"It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.

While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.

(Oh)

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close." I smiled when I looked down and saw his eyes closed. I carefully set his hand down, as I was getting up I heard a quite voice whisper.

"I love you."

When I turned around I was met with the site of Jimmy asleep with a smile on his face. "Yeah I love you too, Jimmy. I love you too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~

I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.


End file.
